Winter Caress
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: Lee's heart is broken at the yearly Christmas party and runs off. Gai chases after him. Shounen-ai and Fluff


Here's a fic for the upcoming winter/Christmas holiday. Is also a contest entry for the GaiLee-Yaoi12 group on Deviantart. If u guys want to join go ahead. *whispering: but my friend has no idea how to work it so please be patient if u do join* any way enjoy!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Tiny white crystals floated from the sky, covering the world in a blanket of sparkling white, marred only by a single trail of foot prints, soon followed by a second as a man followed the slightly smaller prints. The man dressed in his usual green, spandex like, jumpsuit and clashing orange leg warmers. Over the outfit he wore a darker green jacket that only barely kept him from freezing, after all if something didn't kill you it only made you stronger.

Gai kept his gaze downward as he walked, not actually following the trail since he knew automatically where it would lead. Instead he was deep in thought, replaying the scene that made his young student dash out the door in the first place.

(Flashback)

The room was relatively crowded, too crowded actually. Gai couldn't even guess why Kakashi wanted to have this year's charismas party in his apartment. It could barely hold 12 teens and 5 teachers. Though no one really seemed to mind and with all the fun and holiday spirit he really couldn't bring himself to be annoyed at his long time rival for too long.

Suddenly everyone turned their attention to the back of the room, before most of the young chunin along with Kakashi and Kuranai crowded around Naruto and Sakura. The ones left behind; Yamato, Iruka, Hinata, Neji, Lee and himself, were either uninterested or confused as to what was going on. Gai looked up, finally noticing the little parasitic plant that was oh so common this time of year. He found himself wondering though how no one had been caught under the sprig of mistletoe before now. Gaze traveling back down, Gai watched as Naruto scratched his head nervously before placing a light kiss on the pink haired girls lips, only to be pulled back as he tried to pull away. The crowd cooed at the scene and Gai was suddenly hit with a worried feeling.

Gai looked over his shoulder where Lee was standing a few steps away at the snack table. His eyes held an odd mixture of emotions that Gai had never seen in his student's eyes before. Slowly Lee's eyes moved away from the two new love birds and down to the small glass in his hand. The Teen's eyes were completely shadowed by his hair but Gai still noticed the single tear rolling down his cheek and dropping into the glass. The shattered suddenly as he squeezed his hand to hard and shards went falling to the ground and, what Gai assumed was some kind of punch, stained the white bandages around his hands. The few people who weren't grouped at the other end of the room looked over in surprise. Lee took no notice of them and turned to run out the door only to almost knock down Hinata in the process. Lee gave a quick apology to the poor girl, who looked about as upset as Lee did for some reason, and he was soon out the door be for anyone could object.

Worried, Gai quickly grabbed his coat and rushed out the door before anyone could notice. Once outside Gai notices drips of blood in the snow, indicating the boy had cut himself on the glass he broke but after a few feet the drops stopped so the cuts probably weren't so bad. He followed the foot print either way though. He knew the small cuts weren't the only injuries he had right now.

(End flashback)

As Gai neared the edge of the village where all the training areas were he could hear noises. Sounds of blows hitting would, kicks slicing through the air, and cries that sounded more like choked sobs the battle cries. The Jonin took the narrow path leading to the field he and Lee often used for training and sure enough he found the young Chunin. Anyone else watching would have figured Lee was simply angry, judging from the dents and blood splatters all over the wooden posts. Not Gai, he knew Lee well enough to know the difference. Judging only by his movements he knew the boy was upset and only trying to forget everything through the use of training. It wasn't working this time though.

Gai slowly walked up behind Lee and effortlessly caught a fist as it came toward his face. Lee didn't look up. He only fisted his free hand into Gai's coat and buried his face in the ruff fabric as the dam broke and the boy sobbed freely into Gai's chest. Without hesitation Gai freed the fist he had caught and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller body. It was then that Gai noticed Lee had forgotten his own coat and wished he had had the sense to grab it before he ran after him.

After a few moments the heat from Lee's work out cooled down and left him shivering from the winter chilled air. Gai slowly released the embrace to pulled his coat off and drape it over Lee's shoulders. Lee looked up at his teacher in surprise before turning his head away to hide the blush forming in his cheeks. Gai took a moment to study the younger chunin. Lee was still trembling, both from the cold and trying to hold in another episode of sobs, his knuckles and the palm of his left hand were blood stained, cheeks red and frozen with tear tracks and his cloths and hair had a thin crust of icy snow that was quickly melting and soaking the poor boy.

"Sensei…" Lee said quietly, finally breaking the long silence between them.

"Lee?" Was Gai's reply, waiting for him to continue.

"How can it hurt so much?" He asked, tears filling dark brown eyes. Gai gave Lee a sympathetic look as he ran his hand through the younger shinobi's hair, brushing off the snow and straightening out as he thought of an answer. When he was finished he stepped back and flashed Lee a reassuring smile.

"It may hurt now Lee but it's just like training. The pain will go away and will only leave you stronger. Then one day you'll find someone else that's just for you." Gai explained feeling satisfied with his answer. Lee pondered over his mentor's words for a few moments before a faint smile and a light blush replaced the look of emotional pain.

"You always know what to say when I am upset." Lee said with a slight laugh in his voice. Then he suddenly frowned again, his blush growing deeper as he pulled the barrowed coat tighter around his body. "You are always there for me." He mumbled more to himself then anything. Suddenly he looked back at his teacher, all traces of sadness gone from his expression as he stepped closer to the taller man. Gai watched with confusion as the teen reached up to wrap his arms around his teacher's neck.

"What are you up to?" Gai asked.

"Christmas present." Was all Lee said before he leaned in closer until their lips met. Gai froze for a moment, not expecting this kind of affection from his own student. As Lee pulled away though he found his arms around Lee's waist and pulling him back into the kiss. Lee moaned slightly, feeling happy that he wouldn't find himself being hurt again.


End file.
